Video surveillance systems have been used to produce a video record that may be subsequently reviewed to monitor the one or more objects in the video record. Video surveillance systems monitor events, such as, road traffic movement, automobile accidents, business or manufacturing operations, or other similar events. Due to the generation of voluminous video footage of long hours of the event, the analysis of the video data to monitor or identify the anomalies becomes time consuming and expensive.